1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reproducing and recording apparatuses and, more particularly, to apparatuses used in a system which transmits digital data reproduced by a reproducing apparatus to a recording apparatus to record the reproduced digital data.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, "dubbing" has been carried out in which two video tape recorders (VTRs) for reproducing and recording, respectively, are used and video data or another type of data (which has been reproduced using a reproducing apparatus) is transmitted to a recording apparatus to record the data.
Specifically, to perform dubbing, a tape cassette is set in the recording VTR, then the recording tape is fed to a position where the recording is to be started and it is paused there.
In the reproducing VTR, the reproducing tape is fed to a position where an image to be dubbed is recorded and it is paused there.
After both recording VTR and the reproducing VTR have been set ready for dubbing, a user places the reproducing VTR in a reproducing mode and the recording VTR in a recording mode, then begins dubbing.
When the tape on the reproducing VTR reaches the end of dubbing, the user stops the recording VTR and the reproducing VTR to terminate the dubbing.
According to such a dubbing method, however, if the reproducing tape has an area which should not be dubbed, then the foregoing dubbing operation has to be repeated before and after the area, which is extremely cumbersome.